


Girls like girls

by zekewastaken



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, back when the OG ships were still thriving, first idle fic back in 2019, just the edited (possibly improved) version, written during the senorita era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekewastaken/pseuds/zekewastaken
Summary: The members spend some quality time with their respective partners (or somewhere along those lines).
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin, Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Girls like girls

**Author's Note:**

> (As per usual, this is a repost from my AFF account.)  
> Heavily edited because the original work was cringey and it absolutely disgusted me.  
> Hopefully, this version is a lot better even though I'm still pretty mediocre when it comes to writing fics.

“I’m so exhausted.” Soyeon mumbled tiredly, entering the dorm with the other members following after her. All six of them looked equally drained from the day's activities.

The girls had just returned from a packed schedule that consisted of rehearsals and photoshoots for their comeback album, which was set to release a few weeks from now. With fatigue weighing on them, all they wanted to do was freshen up and crawl under the sheets of their beds to get their well-deserved rest. It was a good thing their management allowed them a three-day break as a reward for their hard work, because one more push would pretty much have them all fainting at any moment.

_‘Whose bright idea was it to make the call out time 5 in the freaking morning?!’_ Soyeon grumbled as she tossed the dorm keys aside on the coffee table settled in their living room, eyeing the couch with the desire to throw her dead weight onto it.

Soojin, being the last one to enter the dorm, closed the door behind her and watched as Soyeon made a beeline for the couch. Intentionally bumping her legs against it so that her body could fall over the soft cushions, face down in a spread-eagle position with her shoes still on.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Soojin walked over to their leader and nudged Soyeon’s hip with her knee. “Yah, Soyeon-ah.” She whined. “Stop hogging up the whole couch, I wanna sit down too.”

Yuqi poked her head out from behind the fridge door and stared at them curiously. Having walked into the kitchen with the intention of grabbing a drink for herself.

“I think she’s already knocked out, unnie.” Yuqi joked as she eyed Soyeon’s seemingly-motionless body. The only form of movement was the slight rise and fall of her chest as she let out muffled breaths into the pillow her face is currently smushed in.

_‘Aish, this girl...’_ Soojin thought to herself while pouting. _‘Guess I’ll have to do this then.’_

She proceeded to drop her entire being on top of Soyeon’s much smaller frame and mirrored her ridiculous position. She giggled at the sound of a quiet _‘oof’_ below her and lifted her head up to see Soyeon doing the same.

The leader gave her a light-hearted glare. “I’m not your bed, Seo Soojin.”

Soojin smiled and pressed herself closer to her body, “But you’re better to sleep on.” The dancer winked, letting out a small laugh at the sight of Soyeon’s cheeks turning a subtle pink.

“I swear to God,“ Soyeon huffed. Trying to look annoyed, but failing as a grin broke on her face. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“Till death do us part, remember?”

“We’re not even married—“

“Alright, you lovebirds!” Miyeon’s cheery voice cut off Soyeon before she could finish, and the eldest clapped her hands loudly to grab their attention. “If you have plans on being all lovey-dovey with each other, please get a room. Preferably Soojin’s because I like my privacy. Thank you, good night~!” She chirped as she waltzed past them.

Soyeon raised an eyebrow at this. “As far as I’ve noticed, unnie You haven’t slept in our room for the past couple of weeks. You’re always at Shuhua’s and spending the night there.”

She snickered at the deep blush erupting on Miyeon’s face, while Minnie let out a snort behind her and Yuqi guffawed in the background. Shuhua didn’t seem affected though, and just wiggled her eyebrows while grinning suggestively. The fact that she wasn’t backing her up like a normal girlfriend _should_ only added to Miyeon’s growing dismay.

Why, oh why did she end up dating this dummy of all people?

“Yeh Shuhua!” The eldest whined. She turned to the leader and tried to (poorly) defend herself now that her _dear_ Shuhua dug a hole solely for her to fall into. _Pabo._ “I-It’s really not what you think—!”

“Hey, I wasn’t saying anything.” Soyeon teased. “Please, unnie. Do _elaborate_ on what you think I was implying.”

_“Jagiya,_ stop teasing her.” Soojin scolded lightly, but not actually meaning it since she couldn’t stop her own giggles coming from her mouth.

Flustered by her words, Miyeon made no comeback and simply headed for the hallway leading to their bedrooms with the clueless maknae tagging along as she called out to her.

“Miyeon-unnie! Wait for me!”

“Yah! Go away, you brat! I’m sleeping in my room this time!”

“Let me join you then—!”

“No!”

The two began to bicker for what could be the nth time that day. Carrying their loud voices with them as they disappeared into Shuhua’s room (despite Miyeon’s earlier statement). Even when the door was closed, the rest of the girls could still hear them yammering away like an old married couple.

_They really are like Tom and Jerry._

Shaking her head at their antics, Soyeon turned to face Soojin and wrapped her arms around the dancer’s lithe frame. Soojin immediately curled up against her with her head tucked under the leader’s chin, her hands coming up to rest atop her small shoulders. Soyeon smiled down at her while running a hand through Soojin’s dark, wavy tresses, which elicited a soft purr from the latter as she pressed closer to her.

“I’m guessing you couldn’t be bothered with getting ready for bed.” Soyeon teased as she continued stroking her hair. Occasionally leaving a few rubs and pets here and there.

“I’m too lazy to walk. And besides…” Soojin turned a bit to plant a kiss on her neck. “I prefer sleeping this way.”

“With you on top of me?”

“I’m pretty much a top, aren’t I?” The dancer smirked against her skin.

Soyeon’s cheeks heat up at the bold declaration. Muttering to herself about how _‘Soojin only tops because she makes her too weak to do anything but give herself up completely’_ before lightly pinching her girlfriend’s cheek, causing Soojin to mewl adorably.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Soyeon muttered. “Go to sleep now, Jin-Jin.”

Soojin scoffed at the nickname. But, nevertheless, snuggled up to her tiny leader.

“Goodnight, Soyeon...” She whispered as her eyes began to close.

Even though Soyeon preferred them lying together in her bed, she couldn’t bring herself to rouse Soojin up from her spot. She seemed comfortable enough already and the leader didn’t want to disrupt that. Instead, Soyeon just resigned to adjusting her position on the couch before kissing the top of the dancer’s head and following her to sleep.

“Night, Soojin.”

* * *

Standing by the sink of their dorm’s kitchen, Yuqi was humming away to Dua Lipa’s “New Rules” as she washed her cup. As an afterthought (and also for sanitary reasons), she cleaned up the dirty plates that were left out this morning when they rushed to get on schedule. The poor girls having to shovel down the breakfast that dear _‘eomma Soojin’_ had prepared for them, with Miyeon almost choking on her scrambled eggs in the process.

Cementing her reputation as (G)I-DLE’s devil-maknae, Shuhua only cackled at the sight of the eldest struggling to swallow her food properly—though, she _did_ end up passing her glass of water to Miyeon right after she picked herself off the floor and wiped away her mirthful tears. Miyeon spent the rest of the meal complaining and (not-very-lightly) slapping Shuhua for having the absolute audacity to laugh at her suffering.

(The maknae apologized and even gave her hug. So, needless to say, Miyeon quickly got over it and forgave her.)

Just as Yuqi was putting away the last plate on the dish rack to dry, a hand suddenly touched her shoulder. Startled from the contact, she whipped her head around to see who it is—and felt her breath get caught in her throat the moment she locked eyes with a pair of light, brown orbs gazing down at her.

It was Minnie.

“U-Unnie!” She squeaked in surprise.

“Hey.” The Thai’s alluringly soft voice has her blushing in a matter of seconds. It further intensified at the fact that Minnie was standing awfully close despite the available room space surrounding them.

“What’s up?” Yuqi asked while fidgeting shyly under the weight of her eyes. God, she’s _whipped._

Minnie averted her gaze as she nervously scratched the back of her head. Cheeks flushed and her posture stiff. Almost like she was uncertain about something.

“I was just wondering if I could sleep with you again tonight…?” It sounded more like a question than a suggestion, and Minnie wanted to slap herself for being a total wimp in front of the cute Han girl. “It’s fine if you don’t want to.”

Yuqi could feel her face heating up ever so slightly at the thought of them being together in bed, and silently cursed her mind for always flashing inappropriate thoughts at what is supposed to be an innocent situation. She quickly noted the awkward silence filling the air and noticed that Minnie was still waiting for her reply. Her eyes back on her and staring at her expectantly.

“Uh, y-yeah! Sure!”

Minnie's face lit up as she squealed in delight, eagerly throwing her arms around Yuqi to pull her into a hug. Yuqi laughed and embraced Minnie tightly while burying her face in the crook of her neck. Breathing in the older girl's sweet fragrance that she has come to love.

“C’mon, unnie. Let’s go wash up first.”

“Okay.”

* * *

They took turns using the bathroom of their shared bedroom. As usual, Yuqi went first since Minnie often took her time getting ready for bed.

Sitting on the edge of her bed where she was dressed in a loose shirt and sweatpants, Yuqi just finished drying her luxurious, blonde mane when Minnie emerged from the bathroom. Clad in an oversized tee that went down to her thighs and boxer shorts. Her auburn hair, which was still wet from the shower, dripped slightly and left a trail of droplets along the floor.

“Unnie, you’re making a mess.” Yuqi pointed out while eyeing the older girl’s long legs that were striding towards her.

_Christian thoughts, Song Yuqi. Christian thoughts._

Minnie stuck her tongue out playfully, settling down beside her and giving Yuqi a sweet smile.

“Dry my hair for me?” She asked with a hint of aegyo.

“Ah, seriously.” The Han girl clicked her tongue, but returned the smile. “What’s the magic word first?”

“Please, Yuqi-ah~?”

“There we go.”

She motioned for the Thai to turn around before grabbing her own, slightly damp towel to get started on drying Minnie’s hair. Placing it over her head like a hood, she cupped the sides and began rubbing it in soft, circular motions. Minnie relaxed in her touch and hummed contentedly, leaning her head back to allow Yuqi more access.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. The only sounds being their simultaneous breaths as Yuqi went through her task diligently. They shifted their positions on the bed so that Yuqi would be straddling Minnie, with the older girl slightly pressed up against her.

She was almost done drying the purple-dyed ends of Minnie’s damp locks, when the Thai suddenly turned around to face her. Yuqi raised an eyebrow and glanced at Minnie questioningly as she wrapped her legs around her waist. Pushing herself closer until their noses were barely an inch apart.

Yuqi felt her cheeks burning again (she noticed she’s been blushing way too much whenever Minnie does practically _anything_ to her, and she both loves, yet despises it) and attempted to pout at Minnie’s soft titters filling the air around them. Her light, brown eyes sparkling in such a way that never failed to get the Han girl melting like butter on hot toast.

_“Unnie…”_ She weakly complained. “You really have to stop doing this to me.”

“Doing what?” Minnie asked, feigning her innocence. The mischievous grin contrasted her faux demeanor as she gazed deeply into Yuqi’s panicked, darker pairs.

“T-That!” Yuqi sputtered as she hastily tried to move her head back—only for Minnie to wrap her arms around her neck and effectively lock her in place.

“Minnie-unnie!” By this point, poor Yuqi was as red as a tomato.

“Do you want me to stop?” Minnie asked. Her dreamy, attractive voice had gone dangerously low and oozed with sickening sweetness as she looked at Yuqi through half-lidded eyes.

_Oh, goddammit._

Yuqi snapped.

Closing what very little distance was left between them, she pressed her lips hard against the luscious pairs of the older girl’s and grabbed her by the hips to pull her flush against her own body. Minnie sighed into her mouth and eagerly responded back as she let her hands get tangled up in Yuqi’s blonde hair. The younger took her lower lip between her teeth and gently nibbled on it, smiling at the soft moan she got in return.

They kissed for a little longer until they eventually pulled away to catch their breaths, pupils blown wide and their cheeks flushed as they panted faintly. Their gazes met halfway and they just stared at each other before breaking out into wide smiles. Giggling together like a teenage couple who snuck out for a date on Friday night without either of their parents knowing.

“You’re getting really better at kissing.” Minnie praised while lightly scratching Yuqi’s scalp with manicured fingernails. Yuqi closed her eyes and basked in the pleasurable feeling of Minnie’s long fingers petting and caressing her head. She loved being cared for this way.

“Are you saying I was terrible before?” She joked.

“I-I didn’t mean that!” Minnie huffed. “I mean, sure. Maybe back then it was a bit sloppy because of how inexperienced you were—“

“Well, excuse me.”

Yuqi interrupted her, eyes flying open to look at her impishly.

“As if you did any better during our first kiss.” She challenged with a smirk playing on her lips. “May I remind you that between the two of us, _you_ were the one who initiated it? You stopped in the middle because you didn’t know what to do, so _I_ had to pick it up from there despite being just as clueless as you were.”

“Yuqi!” Minnie groaned, punching her shoulder before hiding her blushing face in it. Feeling rather embarrassed (and annoyed) at Yuqi for having the nerve to even bring up that awkward moment from the past.

Don’t get her wrong, it was one of the happiest moments in her life that got them to this point and she wouldn’t trade it for anything else. But knowing the direction it went, Minnie would rather take it to her grave without telling anyone else about it.

_This calls for damage control!_

“That’s it, no kisses for week!”

Yuqi gasped in bewilderment. “Yah, w-wae?! I was just kidding!”

“I’m not, so you’re just gonna have to deal with it.” Minnie remained unfazed. Now it’s her turn to smirk at Yuqi’s distress. Oh, did she enjoy teasing this brat.

_“Aniyooooo!”_ The Han girl childishly whined, her deep voice having gone a pitch higher (surprisingly) as she stared at the older with puppy eyes and a pout. Hoping to curb her unnie’s threat. Sadly, Minnie seemed like she wasn’t giving in based on her displeased expression.

“Not working, Yuqi.”

“Okay, okay! Geez! Chill out, unnie! I’ll stop teasing you about it if it makes you feel better!” Yuqi grumbled. “I just think you’re being a little unfair here, y'know? Depriving me of my kisses even though I’ve made it _very_ obvious that I love kissing you. It’s basically one of the things I look forward to doing every day and _hmmph—?!_ ”

Minnie silenced her blubbering by sealing their lips together for a second time, but keeping it slow and steady. The earlier passion replaced with tenderness that sent a warm, fuzzy feeling through their bodies. She cupped Yuqi’s face and delicately ran her thumbs across her soft cheeks, which coerced Yuqi into closing her eyes as she eased into the kiss.

“You love kissing me, huh?” The Thai asked once she pulled away, shyly looking at her through her lashes.

Yuqi grinned and gave an affirmative nod. “Just you, unnie.”

“Well, of course.” Minnie said sternly. “I don’t want you kissing anyone else.”

Yuqi chuckled as she lovingly kissed her forehead.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry, you’re the only one for me.”

* * *

Cho Miyeon is many things.

One of them being that she’s the girl (or damned soul, in this context) who is _absolutely_ head-over-heels for someone by the name of Yeh Shuhua, and has turned into the clingy girlfriend who constantly tries to get her partner’s love and attention.

Shuhua is the group’s visual maknae, a chic girl with a mature face that could fool others into thinking that she’s well-behaved and quiet. The typical youngest who always listens to her unnies. But contrary to initial belief, that impression is completely thrown out the window from the moment she opens her mouth and finds herself in the same vicinity as her members.

(And God forbid that Shuhua gets put together with the other two foreigners in the group, less the Korean line suffer in their attempts to salvage what’s left of their dignified image.)

In all honesty, Miyeon never expected to find herself crushing on their youngest. And she definitely never expected to find herself _falling_ this hard for Shuhua either. They both just… happened.

And clearly, she was along for the ride. Whether she liked it or not.

It’s not as bad as she first thought. In fact, she was doing more than okay and managed herself pretty well. But she had to admit, it got stressful and infuriating at times. One of those times being right now.

“You get over here and cuddle me this instant, Yeh Shuhua!” Miyeon demanded as she glared at the hunched over figure of the maknae sitting at the end of her own bed. Far too engrossed with some random video that was playing on her phone to even notice her needy girlfriend, who was literally two feet away from her!

“Five more seconds, unnie!” Shuhua insisted, her eyes still glued on the screen.

“You said that thirty seconds ago!”

“I highly doubt the accuracy of your counting!”

“Excuse me?!”

Oh, Miyeon was definitely _not_ having it.

Throwing the covers aside, the older girl abruptly sat up and threw herself onto Shuhua. Causing her to let out a surprised yelp as she tried to keep them both from falling off the bed, with her _really_ expensive phone nearly flying out of her hands.

“Yah! Unnie!” She screeched loudly, looking rather peeved at Miyeon for disturbing her. Couldn’t she see that Shuhua was clearly watching something?!

“Shuhua-yah~” Miyeon called out sweetly. “Cuddle with me, please?”

Groaning in exasperation, Shuhua untangled herself from Miyeon and went over to the small table by the side of her bed in order to put aside her phone. Safe from harm’s (aka, Cho _freaking_ Miyeon’s) way.

She felt the weight of her unnie on her back as soon as she set the device down, and she shivered at the warmth breath that was brushing her ear.

“Shuhua, pay attention to meee~”

The maknae gulped, realizing her mistake once that cursed aegyo-laced voice came out. It’s a sign of Miyeon resorting to what she likes to call her “big guns” and using it to go full-out on Shuhua to destroy what’s left of her resolve. All for the sake of getting what she wants.

Miyeon _will_ get her cuddles, and no one can tell her otherwise.

Fortunately for her (and unfortunately for Shuhua), she pretty much had the youngest wrapped around her finger. It was evident in the way Shuhua had visibly weakened under her and allowed the older girl to slowly turn her head so that their eyes could meet. Miyeon smiled at the softness swimming in those dark eyes, leaning in to give her lips an affectionate peck and rubbing their noses together.

Shuhua closed her eyes and smiled fondly.

_I’m so in love with this crazy girl._

“Alright unnie, I’ll give you those cuddles you’ve been craving for and even spoon you tonight if you’re up for it.”

She suddenly felt the need for sunglasses when Miyeon practically brightened at the offer, a big smile splitting across her face and showing off the pearly whites of her teeth as she nodded eagerly.

Giggling at the cute display, Shuhua reached over to shut off the lamp on her bedside table. Then moved back to situate herself on her usual spot on the bed before patting the empty space next to her. Miyeon sprawled across it with her back turned, and Shuhua effectively cocooned her in a sideways hug. Just the way she likes it.

“You’re so clingy, Miyeon-unnie.”

“You love it anyway.”

Shuhua grinned into her brunette hair, “I do. And I love you.”

Miyeon blushed furiously at the blunt, yet honest endearment. The small squeak that escaped her lips didn’t go unheard by Shuhua’s sharp hearing. With a pout, she turned around and the maknae could easily see her rosy cheeks in the darkness.

“Sweet-talker…” Miyeon mumbled quietly, hiding her face in Shuhua’s neck as she hugged her. While she normally preferred their spooning position, she also likes having her arms full of Shuhua. Her human equivalent of a teddy bear.

Miyeon leaned up to kiss Shuhua fully on the lips before pulling back to stare at her adoringly.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: That awkward moment when you backread everything and noticed a published piece of the original work repeating the same fucking paragraph :'D


End file.
